


My Pets Run My Life

by Viridian5



Category: Twitch City
Genre: Crack Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-16
Updated: 2001-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never underestimate the persuasive power of a Newbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pets Run My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Tapes from and conversations with realitycek got this story started. Read-through by LaT.

Hope sighed as she reached the top of the stairs. Home at last. Now she could check in with Curtis, grab something to eat, go to bed, and let thoughts of looking for yet another job wait for tomorrow. She was kind of relieved that her boss had fired her, since she couldn't see working for a guy who thought she was a giant bug alien dressed in a human suit. Especially not when he kept spraying her with insect repellent.

When she reached the doorway to the living room, she saw Newbie's back. He seemed to be trying to tuck in one of his two shirts. Then she saw Curtis, who seemed to be out cold sleeping under an afghan on the couch.

From what she could see, he didn't seem to be wearing anything.

"Hey, Hope." Newbie smiled. "I got this liquid latex stuff I wanted to try out--not on me first, of course--so I figured I'd take advantage of Curtis when he's really out. You think it would be too sadistic if I poured it on him without shaving off his chest hair first? I mean, for when the time comes to remove it and all."

How strange had her life gotten that none of that seemed weird to her at first? Then came the inevitable next few thoughts, which might have shown up faster if she hadn't been so tired. Curtis was naked and asleep with exactly the look he had on his face after really good sex. Newbie was getting dressed.

They'd been at it again.

Hope realized that she was shaking her head. "I just can't take it anymore." She had to get out of there.

As she rushed for the stairs, she vaguely heard Newbie say, "C'mon, Hope, it's not that bad. I don't have to...." Newbie didn't get it. Curtis didn't get it.

In some ways Curtis and Newbie really deserved each other, seeing as how they were both so self-involved. Like cats. Yes, exactly like cats. Curtis could be the kind of cat that seemed to doze in one spot all day yet somehow managed to wreak havoc around the house when you couldn't see him. Newbie could be the kind of cat that ran around like a maniac chasing things nobody else saw, with the inevitable fits of enthusiasm-inspired clumsiness passed off under the "you didn't see that, and nothing happened anyway" Jedi mind trick cats tried to do.

While she belonged to a different species of animal altogether.

If Curtis knew she knew about them, he'd probably say it wasn't like he and Newbie were in love, nothing like what he and Hope had together. She could just about hear Curtis say, "I don't even _like_ him all the time...." He'd say it offended him that she could see anything wrong with his arrangement, even as he knew it _was_ wrong, at least to her.

But Curtis didn't realize that she knew, and he seemed to think he was getting away with something. He seemed to think he was being secretive about having sex with Newbie on the side, trying to hide what he was up to probably more from the fear that she would leave him than out of any concern for how it made her feel. What made his sneaking around really ridiculous was that Newbie, though, was totally open about what they were doing and broadly hinting about threesomes.

Hope even liked Newbie and might have started something with him--him _alone_\--if she hadn't been involved with Curtis and if Newbie hadn't been... well, it was hard to say. Newbie was just overwhelmingly Newbie, and sometimes he intimidated her a bit.

But she'd quietly put up with them having an affair or whatever the hell it was that they were having, and she didn't even know why. Why did she put up with any of Curtis' shit?

Newbie caught up with her in the stairwell and grabbed her arm. "Hey, hey. You don't have to go anywhere. Everything's cool."

"Like hell it is."

"Getting upset doesn't do anybody any good. C'mere."

Newbie grabbed her into a hug, setting her face against his chest. He smelled like sex and Curtis and himself, and she refused to let this get her hot. Like she refused to let the thought of them together get her hot. God, they infuriated her. In his weirdly socialized way, Newbie probably figured that he had to hug her to calm her down at a time like this, not seeing that it would just piss her off. She could see Curtis doing similar if he figured out that she felt upset about something and that her being upset might somehow lead to him feeling bad about something.

They acted like they'd been raised by wolves. Or TV.

Newbie probably figured that getting a chance to feel her up a bit in the process could be considered a good side effect. At least he didn't feel her up in a groping, porn kind of way, just stroked her hair and rubbed her back and pressed her in close against him. It felt nice, really nice. Oh, she didn't know what she meant anymore.

"Squirtis doesn't deserve you," Newbie said.

"Whose side are you on? Oh, right, your own."

He just grinned at her. "You just got off work, right? Bet you're hungry. Everything will be better after dinner."

  


* * *

Hope waved her mozzarella stick. "--and I just bet that when Curtis realizes I know, he'll put some kind of happy face on it, or what he thinks is a happy face. Like he'll say that he just uses you for sex or something, so it's okay." She did feel a bit better. The ranting seemed to help too.

It didn't mean she had any better idea of what she was going to do.

Newbie shrugged and took a big bite out of his own. "He can be a jerk."

"I mean, I _like_ sex. I want more, but his TV-watching gets in the way sometimes."

"A lot of guys would be thrilled to have you." Newbie sounded like the very soul of neutral innocence.

"I bet Curtis wouldn't be happy if I used somebody just for sex. Get that look off your face."

"I don't have a look."

Hope smirked. "It might have worked if you still had the longer hair. It made you look like Sting while he was with the Police. Then I might have jumped you. But now.... The really short hair doesn't do anything for you."

Newbie pouted. "I can't believe you're insulting my hair." His look turned sly. "You really think I should let it grow out?"

"I'm not promising anything if you do, but yeah."

"Anyone ever tell you you're really shallow?"

"No. Well, until you just did."

"Good. As long as you know." Newbie looked over at Curtis on the couch, then walked over there. He smiled, folded the afghan back to expose Curtis, and straddled his thighs.

Was he really going to do this right in front of her, after everything she'd said? "Newbie, what are you doing?" Sometimes people who were about to do something crazy changed their minds after someone asked them to explain it first.

She should have known that wouldn't work here.

"Look, for whatever reason, Curtis didn't want you to know. So I figure him waking up to me doing him while you're standing over him watching would be a serious scare. Serve him right."

"I am not going to watch you have sex with Curtis!"

"You don't have to watch. You could, y'know, participate." Newbie didn't give too many things his full attention, but he gave it to her now, pinning her with his hungry eyes. He licked his pink lips once, quickly, just long enough, too fast for it to be disgustingly lewd.

Hope felt horror, not lust. Horror. Not lust.

Hope fled to the kitchen, hearing Newbie sigh and say, "Have it your way," behind her. She sat and listened to her pounding heart until she heard Curtis moaning from the living room. For God's sake, she wasn't going to validate Newbie's stated reason for doing this, but he was going to go ahead with it anyway?

But her resentment didn't stop the sounds of Curtis's moans from affecting her. She couldn't help imagining him writhing, helpless, under Newbie, but her imagining didn't let her know whether Newbie was stroking or sucking him. Whether those pink lips were wrapped and moving around her lover's dick.

She quietly inched out to take a look, but not quietly enough. "I know you're peeking." Newbie's voice sounded soft but sultrier. "That's okay. I really like it. Sometimes Curtis would get me hotter by saying you were coming up the stairs and about to walk in on us."

Hope admitted defeat and walked into the living room. Newbie may not have had his candy pink lips wrapped around Curtis's dick, but she found the sight of Newbie stroking him off compelling in its own way. How weird to see that larger, squared off hand doing things she'd only seen her hand doing before. His other hand was moving underneath Curtis, and she wondered if Newbie's longer fingers made a big difference. She'd never had such a good look at Curtis writhing and twisting like this before, since she'd usually been distracted at the same time he was doing it, but seeing it now, it looked kind of silly and... hot. Really hot.

Newbie panted and rocked, grinding himself against Curtis' legs, completely unselfconscious. His face seemed to narrow and sharpen in its total focus. Hope felt the sudden urge to touch his cheekbone to test it and actually reached out before she could control herself. Eyes closed, Newbie leaned into her hand and rubbed his face against it, humming a little, apparently happy. A combination of short stubble and surprisingly soft skin brushed back and forth across her fingers.

She should take her hand away. She should throw a fit and leave the room. She did none of these things. She just watched as all the stroking and teasing wrung more urgent sounds and writhing out of Curtis until Curtis opened his eyes and came, with Newbie pointing Curtis' dick away from them and toward the coffee table. Newbie pressed his face harder into her hand, ground himself down harder, and bucked.

"That was so--" Curtis' deeply satisfied, sleepy look fled quickly once he saw Hope standing at Newbie's side. "Oh my God! Hope! Why... why didn't you stop him?"

"This is my fault?"

"I don't know how he got into the apartment, but he... he violated me, and you're standing there watching?"

Newbie, still straddling Curtis' thighs, licked his fingers and said, "I'm still here, you dink."

"Do you want me to call the police, Curtis?" Hope asked, curious to see how far he would take it.

All the way, apparently. "Uh, no, no, I'll call them. I'm the victim here."

Newbie slapped Curtis upside the head, startling a loud "Ow!" out of Curtis. "She came in earlier before I started this, and anyway she's known for some time. Hope's not stupid, Squirtis." Then he slapped Curtis again. "You were going to call the cops on me? Or were you going to do some lame-ass lies to Hope to make her think you called the police and they were taking care of it?"

"Uh."

As angry as Hope was, she had to admit that she enjoyed seeing Curtis speechless and struggling for his next line. Or lie.

"Ah, the course of true love. Now I have to go home and change my underwear." Newbie stood and nuzzled Hope's cheek before he kissed it. "If you need anything--a shoulder to cry on, somebody to talk to, a hard dick, somewhere to bury the body--you let me know. See ya."

Hope ruffled his hair as he started to go, which won her a blinding, gloating smile. She went back to staring Curtis down after Newbie left.

"I can explain everything. Really," Curtis said, already making his face blank.

"I'm sure you can. I'll go to my room and give you a chance to put a story together." She vaguely heard him yell, "Hope!" as she closed the door behind her and looked for her vibrator.

There was no reason to let Curtis know how much she'd liked what she'd seen. Not yet.

She would let him squirm first.

 

### End


End file.
